


Strawberries

by bashfulberry



Series: Rare pairs short fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kuroo's a chemistry nerd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a call for KuroSuga and this thing happened<br/>Unbeta-ed because I wanted to post it fast</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a call for KuroSuga and this thing happened  
> Unbeta-ed because I wanted to post it fast

"I'm home"  
Kuroo heard the door close and soon after Suga appeared in the living room. Kuroo didn't have enough energy to stand up to welcome his boyfriend. Suga crouched by the sofa and placed a sweet peck on Kuroo's cheek. He looked like he sensed something odd before asking, "strawberries? But it's a middle of December..."  
"Methyl cinnamate," Kuroo corrected. "Don't remind me, I had shower _twice_ and I still can't smell anything."  
Suga smiled faintly as he straightened up and stretched. He collapsed on the sofa, barely missing Kuroo's legs.  
"Though day too?" Kuroo asked, offering Suga place under the blanket.  
"Yeah," Suga sighed. "Some teachers think we'll pay them more attention if they speak louder." He gratefully accepted the invitation and brought himself as close to Kuroo as he could. Kuroo put his arm around Suga and held his book on his stomach.  
He felt Suga take several deep breaths, as if letting the pressure of the day leave him. Suga's voice was softer when he spoke again. "You know, I could get used to that."  
"Teachers screaming at you?"  
"No," Suga began with innocent smile, tracing muscles of Kuroo's chest and looking deeply into his eyes, "strawberries."


End file.
